findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic
A mystic is a category of spellcaster that manipulates energies manifested purely by mental discipline, as such they did not need to coax mana from the universe or draw upon the orenda of another to use their abilities. While their spellcasting may not be quite as sophisticated as a wizard, they make up for it with a wide knowledge of sciences, cultural traditions and superstitions. Notable Mystics Saargon Sandals Kimchiwei Culture Mystics are loners. Most discover the secrets of their power through vague references in tomes of lore or by ingratiating themselves to a master of the power. In order to master their power, mystics must first master themselves. They spend months and years in quiet contemplation, exploring their minds and leaving nothing uncovered. During this time, they shun society and typically live as hermits at the edge of society. A mystic who studied under a master worked as a virtual slave, toiling away at mundane tasks in return for the occasional lesson or cryptic insight. When mystics finally master their power, they return to the world to broaden their horizons and practice their craft. Some mystics prefer to remain isolated, but those who become adventurers aren’t content to remain on the fringe of the world. In order to maintain the strict discipline and intense self-knowledge needed to tap into their power, mystics develop a variety of practices to keep their focus sharp. These practices are reflected in taboos and quirks, strange little behaviors that govern a mystic’s actions. These quirks are oaths or behavioral tics that help keep mystics in the proper frame of mind while maintaining perfect control over their minds and bodies. While these taboos are harmless, they help cast mystics as outsiders. Few feel accepted by society, and fewer still care to become integrated with it. To mystics, the life of the mind is where they feel most at home. Mystic Orders Psionics is a mysterious form of power within Ord. Secretive orders study its origins and applications, while pushing the boundaries of what psionic power can achieve. Each of these orders pursues a specific goal for psionic power. That goal shapes how the members of an order understand psionics. Order of the Avatar Mystics of the Order of the Avatar delve into the world of emotion, mastering their inner life to such an extent that they can manipulate and amplify the emotions of others with the same ease that an artist shapes clay. Known as Avatars, these mystics vary from tyrants to inspiring leaders who are loved by their followers. Avatars can bring out extreme emotions in the people around them. For their allies, they can lend hope, ferocity, and courage, transforming a fighting band into a deadly, unified force. For their enemies, they bring fear, disgust, and trepidation that can make even the most hardened veteran act like a shaky rookie. Order of the Awakened Mystics dedicated to the Order of the Awakened seek to unlock the full potential of the mind. By transcending the physical, the Awakened hope to attain a state of being focused on pure intellect and mental energy. The Awakened are skilled at bending minds and unleashing devastating psionic attacks, and they can read the secrets of the world through psionic energy. Awakened mystics who take to adventuring excel at unraveling mysteries, solving puzzles, and defeating monsters by turning them into unwilling pawns. Order of the Immortal The Order of the Immortal uses psionic energy to augment and modify the physical form. Followers of this order are known as Immortals. They use psionic energy to modify their bodies, strengthening them against attack and turning themselves into living weapons. Their mastery of the physical form grants them their name, for Immortals are notoriously difficult to kill. Order of the Nomad Mystics of the Order of the Nomad keep their minds in a strange, rarified state. They seek to accumulate as much knowledge as possible, as they quest to unravel the mysteries of the multiverse and seek the underlying structure of all things. At the same time, they perceive a bizarre, living web of knowledge they call the noosphere. Nomads, as their name indicates, delight in travel, exploration, and discovery. They desire to accumulate as much knowledge as possible, and the pursuit of secrets and hidden lore can become an obsession for them. Order of the Soul Knife The Order of the Soul Knife sacrifices the breadth of knowledge other mystics gain to focus on a specific psionic technique. These mystics learn to manifest a deadly weapon of pure psychic energy that they can use to cleave through foes. Soul knives vary widely in their approach to this path. Some follow it out of a desire to achieve martial perfection. Others are ruthless assassins who seek to become the perfect killer. Order of the Wu Jen The Order of the Wu Jen features some of the most devoted mystics. These mystics seek to lock themselves away from the world, denying the limits of the physical world and replacing it with a reality that they create for themselves. Known as wu jens, these mystics cast their minds into the world, seize control of its fundamental principles, and rebuild it. In practical terms, wu jens excel at controlling the forces of the natural world. They can hurl objects with their minds, control the four elements, and alter reality to fit their desires.